


Dream

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Mpreg Kurt, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mpreg!Kurt sweetness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

He’s nearly asleep when beneath him, the bed dips once again, Kurt tossing and turning for what can only be the hundredth time tonight. The room dark and his mind lightly clouded with sleep, Blaine reaches his hand out for his husband, gripping his waist softly. “Baby, what’s wrong?” he mutters, although his eyes remain shut, his sleep still calling him.

“The baby,” Kurt lets out a frustrated breath, and yet again, underneath Blaine, the bed moves as Kurt turns and lays on his back. “She’s awake and kicking and driving me insane, and I can’t sleep. Again.”

It takes Blaine two minutes to fully wake, but once done, he slides closer to Kurt, shimmying down the bed to face the lovely belly he’s undoubtedly become attached to in the last few months, the one speaks to regularly because his chest tightens and tingles every time he remembers it’s his and Kurt’s  _daughter_ listening to his voice. And for the first time, he’s about to discipline her. Playfully.

“What are you doing?” Kurt stares down at him, his hand instinctively reaching for his stomach, and Blaine nods once, so as to tell Kurt ‘just trust me’. So, Kurt does, and when Blaine intertwines their fingers together, he smiles softly.

“Hey little troublemaker,” Blaine begins, and Kurt squeezes his fingers. “You need to let Papa sleep. It’s nearly 2 am. I know you’re having fun in there, but Papa has to rest, okay?”

A swift kick responds, and Blaine and Kurt both chuckle gently. “Because Daddy said so,” He continues, and briefly, he imagines a lifetime with his little girl and ‘Because I said so’s. Silently, he swears there and then to never be unreasonable.

Naturally, Blaine inquires, “What if I sing to her?” but before the answer is even poised on Kurt’s lips, Blaine is already quietly singing, his mouth forming the words of a familiar tune.

“ _You think I’m pretty without any makeup on. You think I’m funny when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. Down…_ ”

It isn’t long before Kurt (and seemingly, the baby) falls asleep, so Blaine reclaims his side beside his husband, his and Kurt’s hands remaining clasped over his belly. For a short while, Blaine stays awake, and all he thinks about as he watches his love sleep, illuminated by the lamppost light filtering in through the window, is how lucky he is to have Kurt and now, their baby daughter.

Soon enough, sleep catches him, and that night, Blaine falls asleep with a faint smile across his lips, heart beating steadily with his love for his perfect, little family. 


End file.
